Detective Privado
by Xenophilica
Summary: Erik es un detective privado que trabaja para el que puede pagar sus servicios, los cuales no son nada baratos.Entre toda su clientela recurente, un hombrecillo castaño y de ojos azules pide su ayuda para investigar en que esta metido su novio, ya que su fortuna se ha visto reducida por gastos que no son suyos.


Xeno, Por aca!

Titulo: **Detective Privado.**

Resumen: **Erik es un detective privado que trabaja para el que puede pagar sus servicios, los cuales no son nada baratos.**

**Entre toda su clientela recurente, un hombrecillo castaño y de ojos azules pide su ayuda para investigar en que esta metido su novio, ya que su fortuna se ha visto reducida por gastos que no son suyos.**

**Erik tiene una regla y es no mostrarse compasivo con sus clientes, tiene una lengua la cual no se muerde ni para tratar temas delicados, pero parece que aquel castaño es la exepcion a todo.**

**Hasta tal punto en que para Erik no existe mas que aquel hombrecillo de ojos azules.**

Pareja: **Erik X Charles**

Clasificación: **No menores de 13 años(Aun no se como clasificar aqui)**

* * *

¿Cómo empezar?

.

.

Nunca me imaginé estar en una situación así, y miren que en mi trabajo he visto de muchas cosas. Desde extraños fetiches, hasta amores clandestinos, esto es algo que debo esperar de mi trabajo, es por eso que me gusta tanto. Ser un investigador privado tiene ese toque de misterio y la intriga de no saber con qué te vas a topar o qué clase de persona requiere tus servicios.

.

.

Algo nuevo cada día o cada caso, según yo lo viera.

.

.

De algo que me tenía que cuidar es de tratar a mis clientes de la manera más fría y cruda posible, que supieran de primera mano mi manera de trabajar, yo no me mordía la lengua para decir las cosas, es por eso que era tan bueno en esta clase de trabajos y aunque me causaban inquietud e incomodidad las caras llenas de tristeza, asco o hasta de indignación de mis clientes al enterarse de cosas claramente delicadas, procuraba que no me importara, trabajo es trabajo y punto.

.

.

Pero entonces, él tenía que aparecer.

.

.

* * *

**.-+*^*+-.**** .-+*^*+-. .-+*^*+-. .-+*^*+-. .-+*^*+-.**

* * *

.

.

La noche fría y con un aguacero del infierno que no parecía calmarse con el paso del tiempo, en las obscuras calles de Nueva York, un edificio aún tenía las luces encendidas a pesar de casi ser media noche. Nueva York era una ciudad nocturna, por ende era normal toparse con lugares aun abierto a pesar de la entrada hora de la noche, pero con la llegada de la lluvia, obviamente las personas habían decidido dejar de estar afuera para resguardarse en algún lugar cercano.

.

.

El edificio con luces encendidas era más parecido a una oficina de registro civil que un negocio cualquiera, una fachada perfecta para ocultar lo que en verdad era, y el letrero de **"Lehnsherr Asociados"** ayudaba bastante, pocas personas entraban ahí durante el día, y es que aquel lugar solo habría durante la noche, pero solo a ciertas personas, solo aquellas con la suficiente cantidad de dinero para pagar por aquellos servicios requeridos.

.

.

Un hombre entro sin ningún problema, el agua había mojado su grueso abrigo negro, el cual dejo en el perchero de la estancia junto con su sombrero, acomodo su cabello, lo cual no hacía falta, metió las manos en sus bolsillos para sacar la cajetilla de unos cigarrillos junto con un encendedor, se arremango las mangas de su camisa blanca hasta los codos y se dispuso a entrar en una oficina donde se podía leer claramente en unas letras negras y final _**"E. Lehnsherr. D. P." **_saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió, dejando la cajetilla y el encendedor en su escritorio mientras hacia su silla hacia atrás y se recargaba por completo en el respaldo dando la primera calada a su cigarro para después soltar el humo.

.

.

Miro por la ventana de la oficina, la cual se encontraba bañada en agua por la lluvia, volvió a inhalar por el cigarro mientras removía algunos papeles en su escritorio buscando acomodarlos o simplemente deshacerse de ellos.

.

.

—Hace una semana del caso de Munroe—. Se dijo mientras sostenía una hoja de papel con un informe detallado para la mujer. Erik chisto con molestia, hizo la hoja bolita y la arrojo al cesto de basura. La mujer simplemente quería saber si su hija andaba en malos pasos, algo bastante estúpido y una pérdida de tiempo para él, era obvio que la chica andaba con gente que no significaba una buena influencia para ella, y era obvio que terminaría en un reformatorio o peor en un clínica conviviendo con más drogadictos. Pero él no era nadie para rechazar el dinero, en especial si este venia por un trabajo tan simple como ese.

.

.

Fue entonces que unos golpes en su puerta lo desconcertaron y trajeron de vuelta su mente a su oficina, frunció el ceño apago su cigarro y con un sereno "adelante" vio a una persona entrar, por su complexión parecía un hombre, aunque podría jurar que sería un adolecente.

.

.

— ¿Señor Lehnsherr?—. Una voz calmada y que reflejaba que sus sospechas eran ciertas, aquel era un hombre, bajito y venia tan empapado por la lluvia que sus cabellos castaños se pegaban a su frente, su chaqueta o gabardina se encontraba escurriendo agua, señal de que la lluvia había empeorado. Erik respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza para hacer ver al castaño que él era la persona que buscaba. —Soy Xavier, Charles Xavier—. Erik volvió a asentir. —Me han dicho que usted es uno de los mejores en el campo de la investigación—. El castaño se quitó la mojada gabardina y la hecho en el respaldo de la silla frente al escritorio, revelando así, la vestimenta del más bajo. Una camisa celeste, acompañada de un chaleco café y un pantalón de igual color, Erik no pudo evitar pensar si aquel hombre era alguna especie de profesor.

.

.

—Le han informado bien, señor Xavier—. Dijo Erik mientras señalaba la silla frente a su escritorio para que el castaño se sentara, cosa que hizo.

.

.

—Podría contar con sus servicios, necesito que investigue a alguien—. Dijo Charles mientras se sentaba, con ambas manos puestas en su regazo, ahora que Erik podía verlo mejor, Xavier no se veía tan viejo, si acaso unos veintitantos y por la manera en mover sus manos y desviar la mirada de la de Erik, podía decirse que era hasta tímido, a pesar de que su voz sonaba bastante segura.

.

.

—Señor Xavier, antes que nada debe saber que mis servicios son bastante costosos—. Le dijo Erik mientras comenzaba a sacar otro cigarrillo de la cajetilla, ofreció uno al castaño el cual rechazo con amabilidad.

.

.

—El dinero no importa, siempre y cuando me diga lo que quiero saber—. Le dijo Charles muy seguro y con el ceño fruncido ante el comentario del hombre, pues si se encontraba ahí, es porque podía pagar los exuberantes costos de los servicios del otro. Erik entrelazo sus manos y las puso frente a su mentón.

.

.

— ¿A quién debo investigar?—. Pregunto con más calma ante las palabras del más bajo. —Necesito un nombre, el lugar donde puedo encontrarlo, en que trabaja…—. Dijo Erik para sacar una hoja en blanco para saber lo básico del individuo a investigar. —…también necesito un anticipo de los gastos—. Le tendió una hoja de papel a Charles y un bolígrafo. —También un número telefónico para poder localizarlo—. Charles tomo la hoja, apunto el nombre, los datos básicos, su propio nombre junto con un celular el cual ayudaría a Erik a dar con él, en caso de ya tener la información requerida. — ¿Sebastian Shaw?—. Pregunto, Charles asintió. — ¿Qué relación tiene con el individuo?—. El castaño bajo la mirada, Erik pudo ver vergüenza o más bien pena en los iris azules.

.

.

—Somos pareja—. Dijo sin más, mientras aquellas mejillas pálidas adquirían un todo rojizo. —Tenemos una relación desde hace ya tres años—. Erik se vio sorprendido ante aquellas palabras, conocía al hombre, Sebastian Shaw era dueño de Shaw Industries, posiblemente el hombre más rico de la ciudad, claro que los rumores de que andaba en negocios sucios no se hicieron esperar, en especial cuando firmaba contratos con Rusia cuando era el encargado del armamento militar y departamento de defensa en estados unidos. Sospechoso, sin duda.

.

.

—Con exactitud, ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?—. Pregunto el de ojos verdes acomodándose mejor en su silla, Charles desvió la mirada otra vez con algo de pena.

.

.

—Yo… necesito saber si me es infiel—. Dijo el de ojos azules con un hilo de voz. _"¡Oh buen dios, no de nuevo!" _pensó Erik llevándose una mano a la frente. —También si es él el que ha estado gastando dinero de mi cuenta de ahorros—. Esto hizo levantar la vista de Erik, mirando con intriga como al castaño comenzaban a formársele lágrimas en los ojos. —La fortuna de mi familia se ha visto gravemente reducida—. Dijo el castaño mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. —Y aunque puedo recuperar el dinero, quisiera saber si es Shaw el que lo está tomando sin mi autorización—. Algo hubo en aquellos ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que lo hizo ver algo que no había visto en ningún otro de sus clientes. Un corazón verdaderamente destrozado, y uno que no sería fácil curar con palabras bonitas ni con acciones lindas. Erik sacudió la cabeza, reprochándose que nada de eso debería importarle.

.

.

—En cuanto tenga la información que me pide, lo llamare—. Erik giro en su silla, dándole la espalda a Charles. El castaño se puso de pie, tomo su gabardina y antes de salir miro al lugar en donde Erik se encontraba sentado.

.

.

—Gracias, Señor Lehnsherr—. Dijo para después salir del lugar, Erik se llevó una mano a su cara, odiaba esta clase de trabajos, pero algo había en aquel hombre que lo había hecho desistir de aquella petición, no sabía que era, pero sabía que aquella sensación no terminaría en nada bueno, en especial cuando esos ojos azules comenzaron a derramar agua.

.

.

— ¿En qué me he metido?—.

.

.

* * *

**.-+*^*+-.**** .-+*^*+-. .-+*^*+-. .-+*^*+-. .-+*^*+-.**

* * *

.

.

Erik llevaba casi una semana siguiendo a Sebastian, desde que salía del trabajo hasta que llegaba a la casa que compartía con Xavier, no había nada fuera de lo común, hasta parecía que la información recaudada por otros detectives estaba mal. Pero entonces al inicio de la segunda semana, comenzó la parte emocionante del trabajo.

.

.

Sebastian había salido dos horas antes del trabajo para reunirse con un hombre que para nada era estadounidense, y por el acento que mantenía podía decir que aquel hombre era de algún lugar de Europa, fueron a un bar más privado, un sitio al que no cualquiera pudiera entrar, pero eso no fue un obstáculo para Erik, puesto que él no era una persona cualquiera, así que una vez dentro del lugar, busco una mesa cercana a la de Shaw y aquel hombre extranjero, una vez sentado, pidió una bebida, coloco algo en un oído y solo se dispuso a escuchar.

.

.

Dos temas de que un empresario debería evitar hablar en público eran la trata de blancas y el narcotráfico, sin mencionar el contrabando de armas y secretos de estado, temas que obviamente trataban con mucha discreción y con ciertos elementos clave, elementos que Lehnsherr sabia como descifrar y podía asegurar que aquello no era para nada bueno y entonces temió, temió por Charles, porque aquel hombre bajito y castaño estaba conviviendo al lado de aquel monstruo con sonrisa encantadora.

.

.

Erik tomo el vaso de wiski y lo bebió de un solo trago, demasiada información recibida por la noche de hoy, y ninguna le servía para darla al castaño, pero aun así la tomaría en cuenta para una futura advertencia. Por ahora, necesitaba investigar otras cosas.

.

.

"_Profesor de genética en la universidad de Oxford, graduado con honores, vivió en Wenchester los primeros años hasta que decidió estudiar una maestría y posgrado en Inglaterra. Hijo de Brian y Sharon Xavier, ambos muertos con una diferencia de diez años"_

_._

_._

Erik aparto sus lentes mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz, y siguió leyendo la información que adquirió de los medios, Charles Xavier era dueño de una grandiosa fortuna herencia de su padre Brian, un médico famoso en los estados unidos, murió en un accidente automovilístico camino a su casa. Sharon, al enterarse de la muerte de su marido, prácticamente cambio a su hijo por la bebida y por un hombre el cual le estaba robando dinero, cosa que hubiera logrado de no ser porque la fortuna de Xavier estaba protegida por el testamento de Brian de dejarle todo a su hijo.

.

.

Fue entonces que la foto clandestina que parecía haberle tomado y la cual estaba archivada en el expediente que ahora sostenía. Tomo la foto entre sus manos admirándola, dejándose encerrar por esos ojos azules, y entonces se preguntó, ¿Cómo un hombre como Shaw, había atrapado a Charles?, Charles era un hombre, honesto, amable y tímido, no cabía en la cabeza de nadie, en especial la suya, el hecho de que el castaño estuviera con un hombre como Sebastian, él merecía algo mejor, mucho mejor… tal vez alguien como…¿Él?

.

.

¡No!, pero en qué cosas estaba pensado, ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de ver a Charles de esa manera?

.

.

—"_Concéntrate Erik, él solo es un cliente más, en cuanto le digas lo que quiere saber, se ira y punto"_—. Pensó con decisión, pero el gesto triste que lo recibió en el espejo esa mañana decía lo contrario. —_"¿Cómo olvidar aquellos ojos azules?"_—. Se hecho agua fría a la cara esperando que con eso sus pensamientos se fueran por el drenaje.

.

.

Se cumplían doce días desde que comenzó a seguir a Sebastian, comenzaba a aburrirse, pues Shaw no parecía dar sospechas de alguna infidelidad, y aunque había corroborado que la herencia de que Charles era dueño, si se había visto reducida y por mucho, comenzaba a creer que Sebastian no era el culpable. Le dio una última calada al cigarrillo que fumaba antes de arrojarlo al suelo y pisarlo sin misericordia, dio un ultima vista al bar en donde Shaw había entrado hacía más de una hora, frunció el ceño y bufo fastidiado, pensaba marcharse del lugar, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse unas risas femeninas acompañadas de unas masculinas daban lugar en la calle.

.

.

—Sebastian, di que nos llevaras a aquel lugar bonito de la otra vez—. Comentaba una rubia de cabello corto a comparación de la otra que estaba abrazada a Shaw.

.

.

—Sí, Sebastian. Tienes que llevarnos a ese lugar—. Apoyo la otra rubia, El hombre sonrió con diversión ante los pedidos de sus dos acompañantes.

.

.

—Claro que iremos a ese lugar, y no se preocupen que como siempre, mi humilde novio invita la ronda—. Las chicas se abrazaron con efusividad al hombre mientras ambas sonreían. Erik no perdió detalle de aquello en ningún momento, tomo las fotos necesarias para el reporte y con evidente molestia regreso a su casa, era suficiente por esa noche.

.

.

* * *

**.-+*^*+-.**** .-+*^*+-. .-+*^*+-. .-+*^*+-. .-+*^*+-.**

* * *

.

.

Era de noche y el llanto de Charles retumbaba por toda la oficina, Erik solamente miraba con un gesto triste como aquel castaño se llevaba ambas manos al rostro en un intento por ocultar aquel dolor que sus ojos reflejaban, pero era imposible, Erik solo había pronunciado cuatro palabras para poner en ese lastimoso y miserable estado al más bajo.

.

.

"**Tus sospechas son ciertas"**

**.**

**.**

Después de eso Charles se sentó en el sofá de aquella oficina dejando salir las lágrimas de tan bellos ojos azules.

.

.

—Las chicas son Emma y Raven Frost, son hermanas y puedo decirte que es en ellas en las que Sebastian gasta todo el dinero que puede sacarte—. A cada palabra que el de ojos verdes decía Charles parecía aumentar los decibeles de su llanto. —Lo siento—. ¡Y es que en verdad lo sentía!, no le gustaba para nada como aquel hombre rompía el corazón del de ojos azules, pero… él no podía hacer nada, solo verlo desahogarse en llanto.

.

.

—Y-yo… siempre creí que él… que él…—. Charles no paraba de llorar lo que hacía que sus frases salieran entrecortadas de su garganta. —Yo lo amaba… pelee con mi familia por él—. Dijo finalmente en un tono bastante lastimoso antes de volver a hundirse en el llanto. —A-aleje a mis… mis amigos p-por él. Y me hace esto—. Erik ya no pudo soportar más esas lágrimas cayendo por esos ojos tristes, se sentó al lado de Charles y sin estar seguro de la reacción, atrapo al castaño en un abrazo, que al más bajo no pareció importarle pues casi de inmediato escondió su rostro en el hombro de Erik mientras apretaba con fuerza su camisa, sin dejar de llorar, Erik solamente pudo apretarlo contra él mientras acariciaba aquellos cabellos castaños.

.

.

Y entonces Charles dejo de llorar y muy lentamente alzo su mirada aun con rastros de agua, fijándola en la verdosa de Erik, el cual se perdió en ese profundo cielo que le mostraban aquellos ojos, no podía soportar más, tomo el mentón de charles y poco a poco fue acercándolo a su rostro todo ante la atenta mirada azul, hasta que finalmente ambos labios se unieron en un beso, Erik había tomado a Charles de la cintura creyendo que en algún momento de cordura, el castaño se apartaría de un momento a otro.

.

.

Cuando se hubieron separado, solo por un momento, que fue corto, ya que Charles se lanzó de nuevo a los labios de Erik, algo que el mayor no rechazo, aquel hombrecillo había causado varios estragos y noches en vela en su vida, tenía que cobrárselos y que mejor que con acceso total a aquella deliciosa boca que comía gustosa la suya.

.

.

Tal vez solo fue por el calor del momento, tal vez porque aquel castaño necesitaba sentir que alguien lo quería, pero obviamente la situación fue más allá de simples besos y caricias, aquella oficina de lleno de jadeos y gemidos que imploraban por mas, era una suerte que nadie llegara a interrumpirlos, aunque si hubiese llegado alguien inmediatamente los ruidos los harían desistir de seguir en aquel lugar, por muy importante que fuera el asunto, ahora Erik Lehnsherr no existía para nadie más que Charles.

.

.

Al menos esa noche se permitirá redimir el corazón de uno de sus clientes, aunque para él fuera una regla que se había impuesto desde que comenzó en este negocio, Charles Xavier seria la única excepción, y la definitiva.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente ambos cuerpos yacían en aquel sofá en el que había iniciado todo, solo cubiertos por el gran abrigo que Erik siempre llevaba al despacho de aquel edificio, Charles se abrazaba fuertemente a la cintura de Erik, mientras que el mayor lo tenía fuertemente sujeto por el cuello casi rodeando ambos hombros, buscando acercarlo lo más posible a él.

.

.

Erik se removió un poco, solo para acomodarse y seguir durmiendo, pero no contaba con que el movimiento terminara por despertar a Charles, el cual también se removió apretando más sus brazos al contorno de la cintura de Erik. Cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos, Erik no pudo evitar sonreír y Charles hizo lo mismo antes de sentarse a un lado del mayor y comenzar a vestirse.

.

.

—Lamento que tuviera que verme llorar—. Le dijo el castaño mientas seguía dándole la espalda a Erik, el de ojos verdes no se inmuto para nada cuando se abrazó a Charles por la espalda y beso con delicadeza su hombro derecho.

.

.

—Lamento haber sido yo quien causara, indirectamente, tus lágrimas—. Se disculpó Erik de igual manera.

.

.

—Eso no ha sido su culpa, Señor Lehnsherr—.

.

.

—Erik—. Le dijo el de ojos verdes con una sonrisa. —Anoche parecía que se te había quedado grabado—. Charles se ruborizo por aquel recuerdo, pero de igual manera correspondió la sonrisa que el mayor le daba.

.

.

—Erik—. Al de ojos verdes se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca al escuchar su nombre salir de aquellos labios color cereza. —Tengo asuntos que arreglar, me tengo que ir—. Dijo para finalmente ponerse de pie, dejando al de ojos verdes en el sofá. El castaño tomo su gabardina y se dispuso a caminar hacia la puerta de la oficina.

.

.

—Charles—. Pero el llamado de Erik lo hizo detenerse en seco. — ¿Volveré a verte?—. Pregunto el mayor con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes, el castaño regreso su mirada para chocarla con la verdosa. No contesto, en lugar de darle una respuesta a Erik, Charles simplemente sonrió con verdadera felicidad antes de salir de aquella oficia.

.

.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio.

.

.

* * *

**.-+*^*+-.**** .-+*^*+-. .-+*^*+-. .-+*^*+-. .-+*^*+-.**

* * *

.

.

Ya había pasado un año desde la última vez que vio a Charles salir por aquella puerta, era tal vez pasado de mediodía, y aun se encontraba revisando algunos papeles que habían llegado esa mañana, la mayoría de personas que requerían sus servicios.

.

.

Suspiro con cansancio antes de botar aquellos papeles sobre su escritorio y dejarse caer sobre su silla, estaba agotado, y bastante estresado, hacía poco más de un año que había intentado encontrar noticias de Charles, pero ni él ni ninguno de sus informantes encontraban algo, aquello lo tenía frustrado.

.

.

Un mes después de que Charles descubriera lo que Sebastian Shaw hacia a sus espaldas, el ejecutivo había sido arrestado por contrabando y por negociar con secretos de estado, ambos delitos bastante fuertes, fue entonces que ya no supo nada del castaño y por lo cual había comenzado a buscarlo hasta debajo de las piedras, pero sin ninguna clase de resultado.

.

.

—Señor Lehnsherr, le buscan—. Le dijo la mujer que le tenía ahora como recepcionista, la cual no se molestaba en llamar a la puerta, cosa que lo hacía preguntarse porque aún no la despedía.

.

.

—Ahora no, Jean—. Le contesto el hombre sin mirarla, pues tenía su silla con el respaldo contra la puerta mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

.

.

—Dice que es un conocido suyo—. Erik estaba a punto de contestarle a la mujer que no le importaba, que no quería ser molestado por nadie, pero justo en el momento en que giro su silla para decirle esas cosas, la imagen de Jane desapareció y fue sustituida por la de un hombre castaño y de ojos azules, todo para Erik se detuvo al momento en el que sus ojos chocaron con los otros. ¿Acaso era un jodida broma?, porque si era así, le partiría la cara al jodido bromista si aquello que veían sus ojos resultaba ser falso.

.

.

—Erik—. Pero entonces la suave voz de aquel castaño se hizo escuchar en la oficina y entonces entendió que aquello no era una broma, mucho menos una ilusión, aquello era real, bastante real, tan real que no pudo evitar pararse de un salto y correr hasta aquel hombre, tomar su rostro entre sus manos y reclamar aquellos labios de color cereza que había extrañado tanto.

.

.

—Charles—. Dijo en un hilo de voz antes de que el castaño tomara sus manos entre las suyas y volviera a unir sus labios en un beso.

.

.

—He vuelto, Erik—.

.

.

* * *

RW? ... Dejen sus comentarios a esta no mutante, se los agradecerá eternemente


End file.
